


I just did a bad thing..

by AutumnWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bulges and Nooks, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Deaf Character, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Nook Worms, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Physical Abuse, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Vanilla Kink, hugging kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWitch/pseuds/AutumnWitch
Summary: This is mostly darker smut stuff and such with nsfw themes





	1. Omarin and Shufen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are too pure and deserve everything

The sun is barely out at this time in the sweep, it's nice, the darker hours are always nice, that means more time to be outside and have some fun in the grass. The grass is cool from all the shade but the air is a little warm where he is, that being said, Shufen is tired and covered in sweat. He has already stripped off the shirt and then soon after the pants joined. He is now just lying in his boxers while staring up at the ceiling, sweat running along the side of his face and chest; Why must he live in the hot parts of Alternia?

Shufen sits up after a few moments and looks around before letting out the most frustrated sound, that's it! He goes and searches for a hair tie and brush, then brushes his long hair and pulls it into a bun. Much better. His hair was sticking to his skin and it felt weird and gross and all the things that he really didn't want right now. After a moment of pondering, he gets the good idea of climbing up the silks he has hanging in the middle of his room. Pretty fun and maybe he can...out sweat his sweat? Sweat out completely? No more sweat!  
Heh...kind of a silly way of thinking of it, he knows that's not actually going to happen but still. He needs something to do!  
He spends about twenty minutes up on the silks and ends up getting quite tangled up in them, oof, heck. He lets out a nervous laugh and attempts to move but there is a strand of silk between his legs, pressing up on his nook and every time he seems to move, it rubs and makes him shudder. He should...get help, he’s very much stuck. Might have to be helped down; Does...He have his phone on him? Yes...YES! Aha! won't be stuck for long!

\-- luminescentAuxiliary [LA] has started trolling omnipotentDisaster [OD] --

LA: Hey! Um...Omarin...I need some help.  
LA: I got stuck...And it’s a little uncomfortable but I need to be cut down. Are you near my hive?  
OD: No, but I’ll get there as fast as possible!  
OD: Don’t worry, I’ll come get ya!  
OD: I’m on my way!  
LA: Thank you :’)

\-- luminescentAuxiliary [LA] has ceased trolling omnipotentDisaster [OD] --

He sighs and lays himself along the silks, might as well get comfortable because this may take a while.  
He rocks himself back and forth as he waits for Omarin to come over, mostly rocking because...he has gotten distracted by how nice the pressure feels against his nook…  
Shufen moans softly into his arm, closing his eyes a little bit and shudders as a small wave of pleasure runs through him. Jeez...He is finding it hard to...focus on anything aside from it but he knows he should stop because his friend is coming over soon...he isn't going to stop, he'll just have to hope he isn't caught in such a situation...

Omarin packed everything they needed. From an extra pair of scissors to an extra pair of clothes. They were more than ready! They grabbed their stuff, placing a helmet and knee pads right on as they ran out the door with their duffel bag. “On my way to save a friend!” They repeated over and over, grabbing their scooter before quickly racing to Shufen’s hive, hair blowing in the wind. They were excited to see Shu and to help him out, honestly! It took a few minutes for the excited troll to see the tower, grinning widely as they peddled faster and faster, stopping in front of the high blood’s hive and parking their scooter on the side, checking to see if the door is unlocked. Yes! It is unlocked!

The downstairs part of the tower is quiet for the most part, aside from the creaking of the old floor boards from every floor above the first one. The door to the basement is locked from the outside so it’s safe to say that no one is in there; the curtains are all open and the moonlight is seeping into the empty ground floor rooms. The moon light looks absolutely beautiful leaking into the rooms like it it, the stairs glowing as the lights show the way to them.  
They walked in, shutting the door behind them as they took off their shoulder pads and helmets capchalogging them. “Hmm~!” They hummed, looking around while moving to the stairs, ears twitching at the creaking as they followed it. “Shu shu?” They always call names without anything else, mainly because it’s a thing they like to do! Plus, It means if anyone answers, then it’s no Shu! Smart, right? Maybe. Hah. They moved up the stairs quickly, bag making slight noises as they opened the door. “Shu~?” Omarin, bls. 

In the top room, Shufen was hanging, completely tangled in silk ribbons and semi-softly moaning as he grinds against one of the ribbons between his legs, his arms trapped above his head to keep him from moving around too much. He was able to move his arms before but he moved too much and now he’s gotten himself more stuck. He sees Omarin coming from the doorway. Shu let out a low whine and moans out his name, “Oma~ I-I’m stuck…” It's hard to move and the ribbon is pressing in all the right places.  
They flushed, glowing a bit as they dropped their bag and quickly grabbed a pair of scissors. ‘I’ll cut you down!’ They bit their lip, the way Shufen called out their name made them feel hotter. They walked over, smiling gently as they started cutting small sections of the silk as to not let Shu fall.

Shufen wiggles a little as he is cut free, his feet landing on the ground first, then the rest of him is cut off and he relaxes. He moves over and hugs Omarin, ignoring the sizable bulge in his shorts and the slight movement to his nook. His breath hitches as he feels it wiggle inside him but he doesn’t do anything about it...he just kind of...leaned against Omarin and took a shaky breath. “Thank you…”

‘You’re welcome!’ They signed with shaky hands, ‘Let’s lay you down, okay?’ They held Shufen up, trying to lead him out of the room and down the stairs. They heard the way his breath hitched, and silently wondered why it did that. They’d think that since he was out of his bounds, that it wouldn’t make him feel good anymore? ‘Then I’ll leave you to.. That?’ Yeah, ‘that’, as in, to his ‘you know who’. Hah. Omarin is developing a bit of a problem of their own too, and it makes them squirm. Their whole lower half is hot as fuck.  
Shufen pulls Omarin over to the nest and when he lays down, he grabs onto them and pulls them down for some nice cuddles rather than dealing with himself because he is a good friend and he doesn’t want to be rude.  
He can’t really help the sounds coming out of his mouth though, he presses his legs together to hopefully stop his bulge from squirming so much inside him but lordy it feels good, so he gives up and hides his face against the Jade blood’s side, inhaling deeply and purring softly while his fingers twitch against the sheets.  
They moved closer to Shufen, ears flickering at those lewd noises he makes while pulling his head up. ‘Want... me to help?” They wouldn’t care if they helped Shu, as long as he’s comfortable! ‘I wouldn’t mind at all.’ Whatever is happening must be making it hard for him to fully relax, right? Besides, They knew Shu was too nice to forcefully take advantage of this, of them. They trust Shu. 

He looks up at them and bites onto his lip, hips twitching a little bit before they make the decision to take his clothes off aka, literally just his boxers. He reveals his nook and bulge which is curled up and pressing at least, halfway into his nook. He lifts his hands and looks away for a second before hesitantly taking a peek back at them. ‘You don’t have to do anything, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.’ He is blushing now, he would be perfectly fine with doing things, sexual things, with Omarin if allowed to. He spreads his legs just a little to reveal some still healing marks and a wet nook, trying to pull his own bulge out but every time he tries, his finger twitch and it curls up inside, making him let out a small series of noises.  
They smiled softly, leaning in and pecking the tip of his nose before signing, ‘It’s okay, I’ll let you know if I feel uncomfortable, kay?’ They had to scoot down a bit, moving their hand to his bulge and softly caressing what they could. As long as he doesn’t hurt them, Omarin can confidently say that they’ll be just fine. This.. This’ll be their first time doing this.. Well, willingly. “Just let me take care of you..” They mumbled, hand softly trying to slide his bulge out of his own nook. Should.. They take their clothes off? No, no. This is about Shufen, they don’t need to take their clothes off. Their legs crossed a bit, grinding against each other as they hummed.

Shufen is pretty sure there is a reason as to why Omarin is grinding their legs together so he shifts and gently rests a hand on their thigh. His ears flick softly as he tilts his head sits up a little bit. “Clothes off?” He asks, his hips twitching as his bulge is taken out of his nook.  
He seats himself up more and presses a smooch to Omarin’s forehead before pressing his own against them and purring softly while his bulge curls around their fingers. He moves himself a little closer and pulls the smaller troll into his lap, gently kissing at their neck and nipping at it. He wants Omarin to tell him to stop if they have to.

They let out a low purr, nodding as they kicked their pants off and squeaked when they were pulled into Shufen’s lap. A bit of a wet stain was already in their grayish jade boxers from where their nook leaked, and god, let me tell you that it’s the first time Omarin has been into something like this. To the point where their Nook was dripping? Heh, that’s a first. They twitched and groaned softly while their neck was nipped, running their hands through his hair as they quickly take their shirt off. Now all they had on was socks and boxers. Aww... They moved closer, softly grinding their hips down onto his bulge.

Shufen bucks his hips up a little bit, moving his hands to their hips and then moving up to rub his hands along their chest. He can feel them purring so he assumes that things are good right now, ah yes. Perfect. He finds a place near their collar bone and suck, gently nipping at it after a few seconds before pulling off to reveal a small hickey.  
He moves his hands back to their hips after fondling their chest and gently starts pulling Omarin’s boxers down, moving his lips to suck at their chest.  
They helped him, pulling their boxers off fully to revel a squirming bulge and a dripping nook. “O-oh shu.. Oh...” They fumbled with their words a bit as their chest was played with, hiccuping as they continued to ground their hips down on Shufen, moving faster and faster to the point where they were basically rutting up against him. “Fhhh...” They moved their arms around his neck, closing their eyes as the light they made started flickering lightly.  
Shu rests his hands against Omarin’s sides, gently moving them to their back and then hips, the tip of his bulge is now prodding at the other’s nook and he groans softly as it slides in just a bit, gently pulling off of their chest and then licking where they were nipping at. He looks up at them so he can see their face, his own glowing with a light blush.  
Their nook tightened as they looked up at the troll, panting with their eyes half lidded. “Shu~” They moved their hand so Shufen can see, signing the letters to, ‘Hold me’. They want to be held, to feel Shufen’s cold body on them while he rocks into them. God, they’d love that. Omarin let out a shaky gasp, swirling their hips around as they felt the tip of Shufen’s bulge prod at them gently.

Shufen moves close to lay a soft kiss on their neck before slowly moving his arms to wrap around them completely. He very slowly, starting to push Omarin onto his bulge just a bit more, of course. He has to be careful, he isn’t exactly small right?  
“It’s okay…” He mutters, breathy moans making their way out from between his lips, Omarin is so tight…”Please...tell me to stop if it hurts...pull my hair really hard…” That’s his warning, hopefully this doesn’t hurt.

They gasped, hugging Shufen tighter as they felt the bulge go deeper and deeper. “Oooh g-go-“ They trembled, nook squeezing and relaxing, trying to just suck him up more. They nodded, hazy mind taking a bit to follow what he said. They moved their hand in Shufen’s hair and scratched softly while spreading their legs. Having something big inside of them is something they’re used to, but this? Being gently pushed inside of them? God, it’s like heaven was blessing them. Their small frame shook, eyes rolling slightly. Gentle, very gentle. God, it was beautiful. Shufen was beautiful. Their body grew hotter as they tried to relax against Shufen’s bulge, but no, they grew tighter instead. Hah.  
He moves a little bit, only going half way in to avoid a lot of unnecessary pain. He is going to be very careful with this blessed child so...he changes their position and has Omarin laying on his back, their chests are pressed against each other and he is slowly thrusting out then back in, moaning right by the other’s ear, kissing it and sucking along the bottom where is connects to their jawline. “Fuck~...” Shufen very rarely swears, not liking to get into the purple blood stereotypes too much, but...this was too good, it came out without him thinking too much about it.

They let out a loud moan like yelp, gasping and mewling as their nook was slowly fucked. “Sh-shufen~ Shu~!” They choked up a moan, tears gathering in their eyes. Every time he thrusted in, their eyes would roll back. God, that bulge was touching places they didn’t know existed. They never felt pleasure like this before, they didn’t want it to end at all. This was significantly better than how Virdan treated them. They gasped out Shufen’s name, nails so close to raking against his skin but they stopped and moved their hands to their own chest instead, softly scratching at the skin. They honestly wouldn’t mind if Shu goes deeper, not at all. “G-god.. Can- Ca… Fhaa..” Can’t even say what they wanted to say. Heh.

Shufen hugs the smaller troll just a bit tighter, nipping at their neck and pushing himself a little bit deeper, “You can scratch…” He whispers against their skin, their bulge curling up inside them and then laying back out inside them. He is pretty sure he is almost at the base but Omarin has not told him to stop so he is going to take that as a go ahead. “F-fuck...you’re tight, you’re amazing, so good…” At least he knows how to compliment. His ears twitch every time the other troll moans but he can’t hear a single one, though, they can probably hear all his little moans and grunts as he buries himself inside their smaller body, pressing his face against his neck while even growling rather protectively. Right now he’s remaining still so that they can get used to the feeling of all that dicc.

They twitched, their insides quivering around Shufen’s bulge as they quickly move their hands back around Shu and started digging their nails into his back. Not enough to pierce the skin, but still enough to notice that yes, they are doing that. They gasped and whispered slurred dabbles about random things, about how big he was. And when they were complimented? God, they could have seriously burst right then and there. They don’t get compliments in moments like these, so hearing them from Shufen obviously hit them hard. From the way Omarin’s nook tightened even more and the way their eyes seem to clear up just a little bit and glow with hazy admiration. And god, his growl made them tremble with excitement. They looked down, drooling slightly and panting, because god, they got all of that inside of such a small hole? That’s Surprising. They laid back down and took deep breaths, calming themselves down and relaxing before nodding. Keep going, thot.  
He does keep going. He feels just about to spill when their nook tightens around him, the claws digging into his back, making him arch and moan out words that he’s never used in his life. He bit into their neck and then licked at a few that he broke skin on, kissing and sucking along the sensitive skin. He speeds up the pace and hides his face against their neck, panting harshly as he came inside them, that’s a whole lot of material that he just spilled inside him and he’s still thrusting his hips forward and back, rocking as the other’s nook tightens more and more around him. 

Omarin cried out when Shufen started going again, then screamed when he sped up. Oh, those bites were perfectly timed too, for it made their oncoming orgasm hit them harder than expected. They felt Shu fill them to the brim and they swear to god, that was the last straw. Scratching his back, they came harshly. They convulsed and was left gasping and panting loudly, mouth all open and fingers twitching against his skin as liquids poured out of not only their nook, but their bulge too. They moved to his neck, latching onto it with their teeth and biting it, breaking the skin and sucking softly. And right when they thought he was done, no. He kept going. He kept rocking up against them, and god, their nook tightened as much as it possibly could at this point of time. And when the liquids stop pouring out of them like waterfalls, they pulled off of Shu’s neck, licking the wound as they whimpered and purred loudly.

The purple blood really wishes he could have listened to them scream and moan but that’s not happening so he just watches body actions, feeling ever muscle under him tense up and Omarin’s eyes roll back, their mouth wide open as they scream. He moans loudly when he feels the teeth dig into his neck and then suck, his own nook tightening a bit at the pleasure it brought.  
He slowed himself down and gasped as the Jade blood pulled themselves off, his own legs shaking quite a bit as they orgasm for a second time, gently pulling himself out when finished and laying himself on top of Omarin, being very careful not to squish that cute little body. The only sounds that Shufen could make at the moment was purrs, chirps and very soft and short moans.They hiccuped, wrapping their arms around the bigger troll and softly kissing his face. They feel warm and buzzy. Their nook ached but it was the good kind of ache. They traced, ‘perfect’ on his skin, trilling loudly. The flickering that seemed to go on with them ceased and they just let out a soft breath of air. “S’great... Perfect... You’re.. Amazin..” 

Shufen just sighs before letting out a high pitch squeak as warm, semi-wet lips pressed against his face. He giggles quietly, shivering as claws gently ran across his skin, he deciphered the word quickly and smiled, moving the smaller troll up to kiss their lips. They kissed back gently, snickering as they pulled him closer. Aw jeez, Has this been the best day ever? Fuck yea, it truly has. And they have Shufen to thank for that. It wasn’t until they pulled away when they started feeling increasingly tired. They gave a soft yawn, rubbing their eyes. “S’sleepy.” They mumbled.  
Shu watched as Omarin rubbed at their eyes and he turns on his side, holding his arms out and pulling them close. He curls his legs a bit and has them in a snug hold, placing tiny kisses all over their face and neck. “You should sleep…” He mumbles, purring softly and pressing their head to his chest. “Okay...” They let their eyes close, breathing slowing down as the purrs Shufen made lulled them right to sleep. Shufen moves his hands to their head and scratches around their horns, playing around with their hair until he falls asleep.


	2. Shufen and Moiraw ft. Omarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moiraw is a terrible person and deserves to die

Moiraw came in the door, her cape bellowing behind her as she takes one step after another until she has Shufen by the arm and is dragging him down the stairs. He had left Omarin to sleep, thought it would be good if he did because they would have been exhausted after their little time together.

He is brought down to the basement and the first thing that's done is him being forced against the wall, "Moiraw, I really don't feel like doing this right now, I still don't feel well from last time." He's cut off with a slap to the face and his hands being grabbed, he doesn't have any ideas on what she is saying but he is being tied up and blind folded...no no he needs his sight, that's an important sense. "Moi-" He's cut off with a rough pull to the hair and then something attaches to his ankles, making it impossible for him to close his legs. His pants were already taken off and he feels cold slide up against his nook, He's not ready, at all. He lets out a sob and wiggles around, "Please...I don't want to...Moiraw..." She is clearly ignoring his please because next thing he knows, he's having a 9 inch bulge sliding right into his nook, no prep and no warning.

A fucking slut, he's already moaning over her bulge, legs twitching and gasping as she goes faster and harder, his body jolts and the sweat running along it is fucking beautiful. "Shu~ You look so cute under me like this, right were you know you belong~" He asks for her to stop? Why? He's moaning and clearly enjoying it. She digs her claws into his skin and spills inside him with a loud moan, and then when he's there, trembling still, she slides in once more, already down for a round two.

He's sobbing, the tears can't be seen from behind the blind fold. Moaning, an involuntary actions, a bodies natural reaction to someone shoving their bulge in a sensitive place, but it's not in pleasure, he's barely getting any pleasure at all. Instead of that, he is getting a whole lot of pain, his nook tingling from the numbness it's starting to feel, and then she cums inside. His breath hitches because that is a lot of slurry, so much, and she does it at least 4 more times until he feels absolutely fucking bloated. It's uncomfortable, normally he would enjoy this but he's not right now, not with her, not with how rough she was. He's in pain and all he can do is hold himself up and cry. His body trembling, he hasn't even cum yet, and all she does is pull out. 

He has quite a few markings and since he can hear what she's saying, he can assume, he's doing what she wanted him to do last time. Keep the slurry in while she whips him with the cane. He yelps every time it is brought down on his skin, one, two, he counts 15 strikes and each one stung. He's bleeding a little and he managed to keep every drop inside of him despite having he cane hit hard against his nook once or twice.  
He feels the cold hand slide along his ass, a soft whimper coming out, his legs ache among other things and he feels sick. He already felt sick but now he feels more sick, more dizzy...this face down ass up position isn't comfortable.  
She gives him only two minutes before she sticks her bulge back inside him, going rougher than before and he can't help but gag a little, his everything hurting and all he can do is shake and cry.

Omarin woke up later, rubbing their eyes and blinking the sleepiness away. Their vision was still very, very terrible, but that’s only because of their eyes... They got up, patting around for Shu but felt nothing but an empty bed and a cold feeling in their stomach. “S-shu?” They climbed out of bed, using the walls as a temporary map as they looked around the best they could but after seeing and hearing no one, they got... Worried. What if Virdan found them... What if he’s hurt... Their heart rate quickened at that, making them walk out of the block and climb down the stairs slowly, uncapchalogging their wands. “Shufen?!” They called out, increasingly sounding worried as they went fully downstairs, only to hear a noise. It sounded like a cry, something. They looked around, Holding their wands in a defensive stance while they started walking around the tower, looking in every crevice until they reached the basement door. 

The cry only got louder when they got closer, the distinct sound of something... Swishing? “Shu..?” Their mind screamed at them to go back upstairs and never return, but against their better judgement, they went down into the basement anyways, shaking more and more until they finally reached down and saw this... This... Dancing. Bad dancing. Virdan always did the bad dancing with them. Always. They know what bad dancing looks like. They covered their mouth, tears running down their face. Shu has to go through the bad dancing. He doesn’t deserve that, he doesn’t. No one does.

They stared, watching helplessly as Shu and this... tall highblood danced, this disgusting form. Where only one person likes the dance and the other hates it. It was bad, bad, bad, bad! They raised their wands up, aiming at this highblood while shaking. Shu doesn’t need this, Shu deserves greater. They decided that they didn’t like to see Shu cry. They decided that they would never want to hear Shu make these noises ever again. EVER. They’d sell their soul to anyone, just so Shu can never make those noises. They powered up their wand, a small green charge whizzing to life as as anger drained from them, then fear. It powered it more and more, then they shot it. Even if it did hit her, it’s not powerful enough to go through. Only to burn the skin. They’re not powerful, and their eyesight is only going to make aiming worst. 

"SHU!"

As they shot it, they were pushed back, hitting the wall as they shook.

Shufen couldn't hear the shouts for his name but Moiraw sure did and she's none too please about it. She twists her body around and sees the Jade blood in time for the power to barely reach her, missing her arm but only barely, and then she pulls out, she had just finished anyways, well this time. Her bulge was already sliding back into it's sheath and she gives Shu two taps. Keep it in or else.  
He does as he's told, not really able to do anything else about it. He has his legs pinned and spread with a spreading bar and his arms pulled out and straight in front of him, one of his shoulders had already popped out and back into place. 

"Fucking low bloods. You are intruding." She hisses, approaching very quick, her weapon in hand. A very thin sword. She stands before them and it takes maybe two more steps before she is in front of the Jade blood and stabbing them right in the chest with her Stiletto. "Die you landdweller scum."

They screamed, grabbing her but not yet ready to die. They weakly sobbed, trying to flail away from her while also trying to stab her with the wand. “Get- O-get... Of...” They hiccuped, collapsing and shuddering as their breathing slowed. They were dying, dying. And they couldn't even help Shu... Useless, so fucking useless. They curled up into a ball, breathless sobs wracking their body as they called out. "Sh-shu.. SHu... Sh... s... u...e.." 

The troll glared down and kicked him to the side before going right back to Shufen. "You're a slut, you really are, look at what you motherfucking did-no...you have the blindfold on, you brought them down here with your screaming, you need to learn when to shut the fuck up." She grabs onto a ball gag and shoves it in his mouth and once again he can't help but gag, he has the worst gag reflex really. So lets see...He's already deaf, blind fold on, gag over mouth, hands up and bound. She's doing complete sense deprivation and he's a mess, he hates it and is in pain. She just smiles though, clawing down his skin and grinding against his nook, pinching at it while Shufen struggles to keep it all in. "You can take one more load right?" She giggles and her bulge slides in, he tenses up and whimpers as the bulge slides deeper and deeper...god he wants to throw up.

They fell, fell into darkness. The slimy, hot pit that feels like agony and cold... Fear and worry was the last thing they felt. They feared for Shu’s safety, they worried for Shu’s safety. And god, they didn’t even get to say bye or... or... Heh, maybe that’s what made them struggle. Made them fight. Their spirit burned as they tried to swim up this this substance for at least five more minutes. To never lose to anxiety, to lose all of their phobias, those aren’t worth your time anymore. They want to save, they want to like more. They never felt so close to the things they love, they never felt the need to really save someone as much as this. They feel their soul, dragging downwards but they kept swimming up. Their vein feel warmer, true anger starts brewing, this sludge starts burning hotter and hotter but it doesn’t hurt. Just feels... Abnormal. 

They kept swimming, swimming until they reached the surface, where their heart beats faintly. 

They grit their teeth, growling and shaking as a thunder grows inside of them. They slowly got up, shaking heavily but no pain was on their chest, just a heavy feeling. A feeling that just makes them want to lay back down and die. Looking down, they notice the jade coloration, slightly darker than most, all over their shirt and hands and on their wands, in a puddle below them, but they didn’t need their wands. No, they wanted revenge. They looked over, seeing the trolls, she started the dance again, and god, that made their anger burn even more. They took a step forward, feeling all of their worries, fears melt away. The only thing on their mind was safe Shufen. Their body glowed with their determination, those crossed eyes now looking straight ahead, something that was supposed to be impossible, though now filled with rage and.. Something else. 

Their second step made them crumble down, that heavy pressure getting bigger and bigger, but they stood right back up and persevered, their third step made their fingers and teeth ache. They didn’t notice the feeling of hunger slowly consume them, nor did they really care. They just kept getting closer and closer, stumbling as if still blind before the smell hit. The smell of blood, it made their mouth water. It made them skip the last few steps and just lunge at the violet blood, it made them jump on her back and bite on her jugular. It made them shake, biting through her very flesh and sucking, keeping a strong grip. Don’t let go, don’t let go. Their body flickered on and off until it stayed at a constant glow. _Do not let go. Keep drinking._

She let out a loud screech as the teeth dig into her skin and she pulls out of the troll under her, twisting her body to try and get a grip of the putrid low blood touching her royal body. "GET OFF!" She can't and her energy is quickly leaving her, she's...on the ground.  
They kept sucking, right until she was dry. Then, and only then, did hey get off. They wiped their face, spitting on her body before stumbling infront of Shufen. They shook as they gently untied the blindfold, how the hell... Why? "I'm..." They hiccuped, pressure in their chest melting away slowly. Oh jeez... They pulled the troll in a soft hug, they need that. Both of em...

He shakes as he feels more touches, the blind fold and presumable the rope around his wrists are untied, and then he's hugged. He manages to get the gag out of his mouth but he' doesnt move much else, he hugs back softly and tries not to cry but the tears are pretty strong running down his face. "Oma...rin..." his legs are still being forced apart by this bar things, he has no idea how to get it off. "Hurts..."  
Omarin has never seen that bar thing in dancing before. "I kn.. I know.." They wanted to get that thing off of him as quickly as possible, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry you had to.. To-" God damnit. Don't fucking cry, they have no reason to cry. They softly pulled away from Shu, walking back behind him before stepping on the bar thingy. They want it to break, BREAK GOD DAMNIT.

The moment that thing is broken, Shu is curling his legs and pressing them together, using his arm to hide his face. The thing that was under his scarf was now visible, a silver shock collar. "I'm...sorry...hurts...really hurts..." He feels pretty numb from the waist down but that's form the stiff position and too rough of a fucking.  
They wipe their eyes, now going back to it's normal opposites as they moved back over to Shu. "Okay, Can.. Can I pick you up?" To take him to a bathroom to wash up, yes, that's all Omarin wants to do. To make sure Shu is okay, to never dance with him, ever. He doesn't need that... "Does... How do-" God.. "Can I take that off? Please? Does she have keys or something?"

He barely understands what they're saying, they can't read lips very well but he gets the first bit, "Pick up...yes please...hurts...Don't understand words..." He shakily gestures to his ears and then mouth before using the sign for 'silence'  
Oh, fuck. They nodded, shakily scooping the troll up. They feel.. They feel stronger? No, don't dwell on that. They stayed silent as they slowly walked out of the basement, up the stairs cautiously, right to the bathroom. Because fuck you. They opened the door and turned on the lights, walking over to the tub and gently laying Shufen down. Fuck, they don't know what water temperature Shu likes, FUCK.

He holds onto them and hides his face, lordy this small bean is so strong. He shivers as they climb out, heading to the sanitation block. He flinches a little when the lights are turned on and the n is laid down inside the tub, he watches Omarin struggle for a moment before sitting up, still struggling to keep the slurry inside, just in case they get in trouble, and they turn the handle. Hot. Almost too hot. Omarin, because they're sweetie, turns the other handle to let some cold water in too. No too hot, bitch. They started signing, 'Do you want me to help or to leave you alone?', Not wanting to push any boundaries.

He watches them and shudders a little bit, he doesn't like the cold...no coldness..."U-Um...stay..." But they don't have to, at all,"I'm sorry...you don't...have to at all..." his legs shake and a bit of violet material escapes from his nook, there's no way he can hold that all in anymore...They hugged him, quickly signing, 'Let it all out, I'm here for you,' before doing so. Aw... They scritched his head, purring gently. They'll be with him through thick and thin, protecting him. Holding him. They'll drink every drop of bl- Wait, what?

He shifts and then lets out a bit of a sob as as the genetic material kind of, slides out, his body relaxing but he's still trembling. He won't look at the mess sliding down the drain, instead he stays where he is, he's already done this multiple times before, this is usually the end result but...no one has ever kind of...stayed with him? They purred against his neck, quickly moving away to go in the cabinets to get some GOOD SOAP before moving back over. 'Can I wash your hair?' They signed, smiling softly. 'Please? And... Wheres that stuff to use on bruises?' To use on Shu.

He chirps and then whimpers as they move away, the comforting purr moving away. "Oma...Yes...hair..." And the bruises stuff...not good to put on while in water. He shifts a little and moves to go put the water back on hot, he doesnt like the cold, hot can be bad but he could care less right now. They nodded, smiling while moving in the tub, still fully clothed as they sat in front of him. Okay. They poured some shampoo on his hair and started massaging his head without tangling SHIT. HEh, They're pretty good at doing hair, honestly. He sighs and starts purring very loudly, moving a bit to rest it on their shoulder, "Mm....ni'" so nice. He has never had someone wash his hair like this and he is enjoying every moment of it, his legs still shake even though they aren't being forced apart anymore. The sounds he's making are not pained but...far cuter...

They grinned, scratching behind his ears and purring softly. "All okay..." They washed all the soap off and did it all again. WASH TWICE AND IT'LL BE PERFECT. "You're cute!" So cute... They smooched his forehead. "Ah..." His ears flick, a lot, so much. Their ears are sensitive so when they are even touched, they tend to flick around a lot. He doesn't hear the remark about him being cute, but he does let out some small chirps as his long hair is tangled in the other's fingers.

They wash all of that shampoo off, signing, 'Are you ready to get out yet?" Shufen looks away for a moments and then signs back, 'not yet, I hurt under, I just...want to sit in here and wait' "Okay, okay..." They sat in the water, they should probably take their stuff off but naahh. Don't want Shu to feel uncomfortable! 'Want me to make you food?'  
He shakes his head, 'no thank you. I feel sick, no food right now, you should take of your clothes' He gestures at the water to emphasize why.  
'Are you sure? I don't want you to get uncomfortable, okay?' They looked worried, softly grabbing their own bloodied shirt.

'it's fine, naked bodies are nothing new to me' They sighed, standing up and taking their clothes off before sitting right back down. Ah, the bruises were letting up! New mark on their chest where they got s t a b b e d. 'After this... Can we cuddle and sleep?' Shu swallows nervously and nods. 'We can cuddle, I would be fine with that. I am really sorry you saw that Omarin, you shouldn't have seen that' He looks down and sighs, fingers twitching as he tries to find more words to say. 'If you ever need a place, come to mine...you can hide here.'  
'I'm just glad you're fine and okay, okay?' They grinned shakily, 'And Thank you, thank you so much. I think Vir will be... Really mad if I come in.' Aw... 'I... I think I died. I was glowing, literally!' Shufen bites his lip, looking down for just another moment before back up at the Jade blood. 'You are still literally glowing, it looks pretty...' He sinks in the water a little and pulls the other closer for a hug. "Why do you stay with him?" They stayed silent, 'Because...' Then sighed, 'I'm the only one he has. I promised to be with him.' They wiped their eyes, 'If I can't be there for him as a matesprit, then, I can at least be there for him as a friend... Right?'  
'May I say something? You might not like it though...' He pulls away from the hug and shudders a little, sinking down into the tub. It's a very big tub.  
'Yeah, Say it!' They wouldn't mind one bit... 'Say what you wish, okay?'

'I think that you staying with him, even if it's to make him feel better is very unhealthy, if you know he will hurt you, and you know he's going to be mad...why would you hurt yourself so much to keep someone as horrible as him happy?' He has to know why.  
'I deserve it.' They looked down, 'I deserve the hurtful dancing, I deserve the broken horn, I deserve everything he throws at me, okay? Because I could have saved him, I could have stopped him from being like this.' Aw man.. 'And for that, I deserve his pain. He's getting better, but I always mess it up and it gets worst.'

'If I can't even help him... Then what's the point of living? I promised and I... I wanna keep the promise.'

"Omarin..." He says his name to grab his attention and then starts signing. 'Omarin, it is not your job to be his grub sitter, he turned out the way he did probably because of what he did or because of something he got himself into, you don't have to dance like that...also, that's not dancing, that's called fucking and rape. Rape is bad, that's what my kismesis was doing to me...its when they have sex with you despite your wants and needs, it's not good. It's violating and it's horrible.' He feels sick about this subject, especially after what _just_  
'What if your matesprite were dead? Would you still keep the promise?'

They hiccuped, Hands signing frantically before they moved forward and sobbed on their shoulder, moving to his lap. They needed this, god damnit. ;v; They pulled away to shakily sign. 'I never knew.. I'm sorry for being an idiot.' They sobbed. 'It's bad, I never want to do any of that ever again. Nothing that's even close. It always hurts.' They never learned that sex can feel good or be a good thing. What virdan did fucking hurt.  
"Hey hey...it's okay...I'm here..." He shifts and hugs them softly, rocking and speaking rather than signing, his words come out as slurred and a bit hard to understand but he tries his best. "You're not an idiot, I think you are very smart from what I've seen. Not knowing something and purposefully knowing something that's been educated to you are two different things. It's not your fault..."

They wiped their eyes, 'I don't wanna go back... I don't wanna go back.' They repeatedly signed, breathing quickly, 'I can whistle my lusus here and- and they usually fly around and please, please I don't want to go back I wanna stay here with someone as nice as you!' "You can stay...I don't mind...I have a lot of room, I will let you stay and everything." He smiles at them, picking his hands up and then signing. 'I'm lonely in this tower anyways, I live near a lowblooded town so...a lot of them are kind of scared of me...'  
Omarin sniffles and licks their lips, 'Thank you!' They purred, smiling as tears slid down their face, 'You're really nice, they're missing out...'Aw. 'Do you... think I'll get a better matesprit? I might.. mess up again." 'I hope you get a better matesprite, but...there's no rush..Want to get out and cuddle now?'

'Yeah~!' They turned the water off then got out of the tub, picking the troll up like the strong bean they were before walking out of the bathroom and up the stairs. They moved to the bed and laid him down, signing 'wheres the bruise cream?' He thinks for a few moments, humming in thought as he does this. 'It's behind the couches on my side here..'  
'Okay!' They moved to the side, grabbing the cream and such, 'Can I put this on you?' He shifts a little bit and goes ahead and spreads his legs a little, his thighs are covered in finger printed bruises, the under part of his thighs with purple whip marks, etched into his skin. There's some on his belly and back and along his throat, he's not too into choking and it happened anyways, the bruising is mostly bad around his thighs and ass though... "Sorry..."  
'It's okay, ah...' They don't have long enough hair or anything.... Fuck. 'Tap me when you want me to stop!' They grinned, opening it and getting the stuff on their hands before cautiously/carefully rubbing the stuff on the bruises they see, making sure to not give him pain, or at least, as little of it as possible.

His legs twitch harshly as the fingers touch and he makes a squeaky noise as well, "Fuck-" He covers his mouth and tears up as the fingers touch the harshly inflicted bruises. Cane's are not fun to be smacked around with. "Hurts...hurts...hu-hurts...." His eye well up with tears and he turns his head to hide his face. He has...A very low pain tolerance for a highblood. 'Sorry, sorry!' They stopped immediately, looking rather worried. 'Do you have some pain medicine? Come on, Shu, tell me how to make it stop. I'll do anything, anything!' They feel like they're about to cry..  
He looks at them and makes another pained sound, even without them touching him...something to help... "Under table..." The one in the center of the couch nest, it has the first aid kit in it.

Okay! They got up and crawled right under the table, moving back over when they get the first aid kit. They knew exactly what to do with this! Time to wrap the bean up. He's given a small pill, pain medication. "mM..." He takes a deep breath and takes it, swallowing it without water or anything; He waits for them to wrap up his wounds, shaking slightly. They start cleaning and wrapping the wounds as softly as possible, not wanting to take too long! They even make sure they don't see any nsfw nook parts, don't want to freak the bean out at all. Shufen is absolutely relieved that they are taking this into consideration, sparing him the embarrassment "Thank you Omarin.."

'Would you like... Would you like a warm bag or.. or... An Ice pack on your.. You...' They turned their head softly. "An ice pack helps...please...sorry about asking you...this..." He looks guilty, as though he might be causing too much trouble. 'It's okay!' They quickly ran to get an ice pack, going into the freezer and getting one before getting a cold towel and running back. 'Okay..' They wrapped it in a cold towel and softly placed it on his nook...That made them jolt up a bit before a loud purr starts to come out, "Oh~" Shaky breath, that feels s good aside from the pulsing heat that was coming off of it, the hot pain, fuck... "Tha-that's nice..." He mutters something in east alternian while trying to take some deep breaths, closing his eyes.

They caress his cheek softly, purring softly as they laid beside them. 'It'll be okay... Tell me when you want me to take it off, okay?' "Okay...It's...nice...so nice, this is what I do whenever she does this..." Ah yes because this isn't the first time, he just...feels sicker than usual right now, a fever maybe? Perhaps, or maybe being fucked like that and having your organs metaphorically rearranged can do that to you. They nodded, 'Okay, Okay..' They smooched his cheek softly. 'Get better soon, okay? Tell me when you need anything... Anything at all~' He responds very quickly. "I want you to cuddle me...is that okay?" He shifts and grabs a blanket, pulling it up for them to crawl under.

Omarin happily obliges with the request and snuggled right up to his purple friend, mate? They never really confirmed that they should really be in a quad, but how fucking nice would that be? Shufen is in love with this dork and he doesn't know what to do about it. He can't just outright ask them to be his red, after all, they do happen to have one already, not a nice one, but still...fuck...  
He closes his eyes and Omarin is absently just petting his hair, his own purrs growing louder. He can feel the jade blood purring as well by the vibrations from his body and with that...they both fall asleep.  
They will likely talk more in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collaboration piece made with myself and my boyfriend, Tonith. Omarin does not belong to me.


	3. Nokuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokuri decides to try a dating app and it did not go like he wanted

His device vibrates and it took only one look at his device to know that he had a score.  
While Nokuri isn't the most into sex, he has his days where he just kind of wants to lay down and let someone desu-destroy the fuck out of him.  
He has his kinks and while he very rarely uses them, he still fucking love them.  
Just like the one that he has been talking to this guy about. He has been talking to a teal blooded troll for a little bit as a hookup, mostly a one night stand to deal with some frustration for when he pitchmate is away, something just a little bit red.

While Nokuri may not be very experienced with the red quadrant, he still wants to give things like that a little try and see what will and will not work out. They were jokingly talking about kinks and he had mentioned a few of his own; spanking, a bit...okay...a huge daddy kink, getting eaten out...that kind of thing.  
They were laughing at porn videos, he ones that you can't help but cringe at and that just needed to be destroyed the first chance possible.  
Those videos.

He has never really done something like this before, this app is something completely new but he figured it would be better than blackmailing one of his many little...victims...to do something like that without actually wanting to.  
That's the thing with him, he will refuse to do any sexual acts with someone who doesn't want to, blackmail or not.  
He leaves that business alone.  
Sure he kidnaps trolls and experiments on them, kills them, uses them for his own use in regards to getting information and for assistance in many many things. Sex is not one of those things.  
He stays away from something like that.

He stays seated on the loungeplank for a moment before standing himself up, cracking his back and then heading to his closet to look for some clothes.  
hm...Jeans, a short sleeved shirt and his normal lab coat would do just fine, nothing too formal and nothing too casual-okay it's pretty casual compared to what he's used to however it works well enough, right?  
He takes off his shorts and it gets caught on the knee joint of his prosthetic, his left leg deciding to get in the way of shit. He sighs and grabs a pair of scissors to cut off the piece of string that had gotten tangled up before taking the shorts off and replacing it with some ripped skinny jeans, wow, how edgy.  
He fixes the bandages on his arms and pulls on the shirt and then his lab coat so that he has something covering up his arms. He thinks about it...then...he takes the lab coat off and just keeps the t-shirt on; It would be too hot for the lab coat so he needs something more comfortable that won't make him over heat.

'On my way' He texts to his date, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag as he heads out his hive door. He makes sure to message his Kismesis, tell him he thinks they're a thot and that he hates them with a fiery passion. He sighs and shakes his head before heading down the sidewalk and going to the meeting place, which is to say, is rather nice.  
A three story hive with bright fairy lights all around the outside of it and a soft glow on the inside. 'I'm here.'  
He waits for him to open the door and then when it does, he is greeted by a short haired teal blood who is wearing only a towel around his waist.  
Nokuri's face lights up with a light teal color and looks away, biting his lip and smirking a little bit. "Couldn't wait for me to even get in the door before ripping off your clothes?" He asked jokingly, he receives a light chuckle and the guy runs his hands through his hair. "Guess not." He responds, looking the blue blooded troll up and down, heh, he can't help but think his ears resemble that of a floppy eared hopbeast...what was that other term for it? A bunny rabbit?  
"I don't think we exchanged names, I'm Umrine, and you are..." He gives Nokuri a look that expects an answer and since he happened to be so kind as to greet him in this attractive manner, he humors the other with a response. "Nokuri Solair, it's a pleasure." There is an edge of formality on his voice as he introduces himself and that just makes the teal blood smirk in return.

"No offense Nokuri, but you seem like the type that has a stick up his ass all the time, i'm shocked and pleasantly surprised." He states, and Nokuri kind of stops at that, looking away a little awkwardly. "Um...thanks? Heh..." He lets out a semi nervous chuckle and eyes the hive, "Mine if I come in? Can't be standing out here all night, especially when you only have a towel on...right?"  
Umrine gives the other a laugh of his own before scratching at the back of his head and gesturing for Nokuri to come on inside. "Please, make yourself at home." And that he will thank you very much. "Nice place, Umrine." Much cleaner than his own hive, he will admit that he is not as much of a clean freak. His table is covered in papers, files, things he needs for work and such.  
He doesn't have much time to be organized.  
Something that seems to have caught Nokuri's attention is that there is a sweet smell in the air, something that is similar to mint-he isn't too big on the scent or flavor but he can stomach it. It's not too bad...there is smoke wafting around as well which means... "Were you vaping?" he looks at the teal and his expression is unreadable.

He probably should have told the blue blood before coming over but he got nervous and just needed something to calm himself down, so of course he used it. "Yea...sorry, i'll put it away...-" He is interrupted by a small sigh and a shake of the head. "Do not be ridiculous, you can do whatever you wish, just do not blow smoke in my general direction." He says this but he is now a little more nervous because this troll was using such a substance right before they were about to do something intimate, it's a little bit of a turn off for him. He hums quietly and takes a seat on the loungeplank, tilting his head and watching as the other troll takes a seat.  
"Oh!" He jumps up and looks down at Kuri, "I am so sorry, I'm probably being terribly rude! Allow me to go get a drink!" He nods and watches as the other troll runs out of the living block, and in this time he takes a few moments to just take a look around. "Hm..."  
He waits about 10 minutes and was about to stand up and go see if the other was okay but then he returns, two glasses of clear liquid and he sets the left one down in front of him. "Thank you, are you alright? You took an awful long time to get just water.." He is a little bit skeptical now. "No, no I just got distracted with my device-i'm sorry...I am being so rude, I'm not used to guests at all..." Now that, Nokuri can at the very least relate to. He doesn't really have people over and when he does, they are usually either quad mates or experiments, volunteers or voluntolds, either way, a lot of them are blind folded to keep them from knowing the location of his hive.  
No one needs to have easy access to him.  
No one.

He eyes the drink with caution and despite his better judgement, he drinks it, not bothering to ask questions-but that's rude right? Right...  
This whole social interaction thing is weird and he doesn't even know if he's actually doing it right, Umrine hasn't kicked him out yet for unruly behavior or anything so he can only assume he is on the right track.  
"So, what do you like to do?" He asks, tilting his head to the right, eyeing the other troll with a curious gaze, he is looked back at with a confused look and then Nokuri is the confused one. "What?" He touches his face, does he have something on it?  
Umrine is blushing and after a moment of silence, he starts talking again. "Just, you want to know information on a one night stand? Quite bold if you ask me.." and with that comment, Nokuri's face turns a light blue, "We-Well, I will have you know, sometimes gathering details such as that are rather imp-" He is cut off by a wave of dizziness. He presses the palms of his hands down on the loungeplank.

He has experienced something like this before, perhaps something from the lab? It's been so long, he can only remember half the experiments unless something makes him remember but it's been at least two sweeps since he was stuck in that god awful place. Nokuri looks up at the teal blood and his eyes widen as he sees the expression on his face, and without another word coming from his lips, he passes out.

...

...

...

Nokuri wakes up.  
He is hit with a wave of confusion for a few moments as he tries to gather his bearings and then he sits up...tries to sit up. He can't move and not just because of whatever drug was put in his body, but because he was strapped over some sort of bench, his wrists tied up in front of him and arms stretched out. His legs are forced to bend by some strap over his knees, his legs and wrapping around over to his thighs.  
"Hey-" There is a rough smack to his ass and he lets out a loud yelp, trying to turn his head to look around. His efforts are saved when the troll comes around and crouches in front of him, grabbing his face and forcing him to look up at him.  
"Oh Nokuri, so glad you're awake...now that I have you here and where I want you, we're going to conduct some experiments." His blood runs cold as he hears those words. His eyes wide as he looks up and for the first time, he notices that this troll bears a slight resemblance to someone he's seen before, he just has trouble remembering who...  
he teal blood seems to notice his confusion and lets out a bitter laugh, "You don't remember? That's fine...you weren't my direct torturer, but you are what caused it. "You didn't touch me but you touched my mate." Nokuri is confused and it shows.  
He would never touch a troll sexually during experiments, that is completely unethical in his terms and he would rather spare that kind of psychological torture, there are better ways to do things. If he was going to scar someone, he would rather do it slowly with a knife and not quickly with a bulge. Nokuri would never try such a thing, such acts are quite deplorable.  
"Oh sweet blue boy, I didn't mean you raped her, but you cut her open and took out her insides before allowing your filthy half breed lusus to discard of her body..." Now that...that sounds more like a thing Nokuri would do; He very rarely gets to that point so she must have attacked him or something because he wouldn't kill someone otherwise. Normally he just keeps them or throws their body away, their still alive body. He hardly ever kills and when he does, there is usually a good reason behind it.

His mind is cut off when there is another sharp slap across his ass and another yelp escaping from between his lips, making him squirm in an attempt to escape once again. "Stop it!" He is trying to get away but he literally can't go anywhere, his body is feeling way too heavy ad these restraints are not helping his case. He is cut off with another smack, his ass already turning a shade of blue and right after his hair was grabbed, forcing him to look back up. "What's wrong Kuri~? Thought you liked getting your ass spanked like the bratty little bitch you are." His hair is let go of and he is forced back down, "You killed my mate and this is a light sentence in my opinion, I could be doing far far worse." He beat his already flushed ass four more times before lightly brushing his hand against it, it makes the blue blood twitch and grit his teeth down. "Well? Anything to say?" There is silence.

Umrine lets out a growl before moving behind Nokuri once again and bringing down the wrath of god in that paddle because after about 10 minutes and 60 strokes, his ass is bruised and even bleeding a little bit. He's sobbing and his body won't stop shaking from the force of the hits and the direct pain flying up his spine. "I'm going to make it so you won't sit for sweeps..." He puts the paddle down next to Nokuri and he flinches, another sob escaping before he gets an aggressive his to his lower back. _"I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD MAKE SOUNDS."_  
He bites his lip and closes his eyes tightly, trying his best to keep up and ignore the pain.  
His legs are still bound up and he already knows he's going to have a hard time moving after this, his arms are going to be sore and there is a strong chance that his shoulder will pop out of place if he attempts to put them down.

Umrine leaves the room, stopping to look at himself in the mirror, his sclera a dark orange, making his rage quite apparent, he glares at himself for a moment before pivoting his body and grabbing onto a belt and stalking back into the room.  
He is quite disappointed when he sees that his pet bunny has gotten out and is no longer laying over the bench.  
He throws the belt on the ground and destroys the room, rage blind and no longer paying attention to anything.

...

Nokuri had managed to loop one of his wrists out of the restraint and that's all he really needed before managing to get the rest of him free.  
He staggers out the front door before Umrine gets back and ignores the pain in his ass as he tries to get to the shore, he could care less that he's naked and that there are bloody welts in full view for people to see, he just needs to get away.  
He gets to his pitchmates hive, unlocks the door and goes in, he doesn't even care if Dio is right in the main room, he races past and goes inside his Pitch's respiteblock and he locks the door before going in the closet and hiding, curling up into a ball and just crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Hardly working or working hard?  
The answer is the latter of course.

In a relatively large room, there is a troll sitting on the floor with goggles over his eyes, focused on some sort of contraption in his hands. He is very focused on the object, his goggles shifting in a way that almost made it seem like they were alive, the lenses shifting in and out every once and a while as though to get a better look at what he was doing. Two hands were on the object, which, was an arm he had been commissioned for a few nights ago.  
The door clicked open and then shut again, making him twitch but not look up from his work, he knows someone is there so he speaks, letting them know their presence is known. "You are not supposed to be in here. I am busy. Please see yourself out." He finishes up the wiring and then gently sets the arm down, standing himself up and turning to face the intruder with a cool expression.  
"You look like a fuckin nerd" A feminine voice echoes through the block and sweeping into the room is an olive blood whom he would rather avoid at all costs. She has short hair, earrings and necklace made from pearls and a smug look on her face. Her eyes glitter with an ounce of trouble, knowing she can cause havoc in the blink of an eye. "Hm." He lifts his goggles off his face and lets them slide down around his neck to hang off the back of it. His eyes are tired, staring at her and for once, his hair isn't in his face but pinned back.  
She smirks at him and boops his nose, which he steps away from very quickly. "Please...do not do that." He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, fingers picking lightly at his arm as her smirk seems to widen. He looks around and bites his lip: He knows she's up to something.  
"What are you doing here, Adonia?" His question is left hanging in the air, silence soon after as Adonia takes her time with the answer, lifting up a finger to tap at her jaw, huming and looking as though she were in thought but it is more like she's doing it for dramatic effect. "Well, I want to have a date with you!" She exclaims, spinning around as she speaks; she thinks she's being cute but Bonbie thinks that it is rather annoying. He does not at all find it cute. 

"I do not-" He is interrupted with a finger on his lips, halting his words completely and with that, he looks at her with confusion written across his face. "Oh calm down _Bonbitch_ , there's no need to get your panties in a twist or whatever other weird stuff you're wearing under your clothes. We're having an indoor date, no need to go anywhere..." He would rather not go on this date but...perhaps staying inside the confines of his hive is better than going out in public with her, makes things easier, especially since he is embarrassed to be walking around with her. She can get loud and very obnoxious, it is not endearing in the slightest no matter how much she thinks it is but, he can't exactly stop someone that refuses to listen.  
A soft sigh escapes his lips, another few seconds of silence before he withdraws to himself and shakes his head. "Fine. Indoors. No going out." This is the most reasonable she's been in a while so, perhaps he can indulge her: Adonia is a bit too excited, a squeal causing him to flinch as she hugs him in a death grip. He sighs once again and leans against her, hesitantly giving a hug in response, a bit scared of anything being pulled, however...she doesn't try anything bad.  
"I brought drinks! Come to the meal block!" He just wishes that she wouldn't yell.

He watches as she skips off, looking back to the arm he was working on before following her albeit begrudgingly.

It takes him a few minutes to actually catch up with Adonia due to him having to take off his working equipment, mainly his goggles and put the prosthetic on his desk so that no one tumbles over it. Not that anyone should. The only one that should be in his workroom is himself: He heads into the meal block and there stands the lady with a glass in each hand. It's a strange orange color and he can only assume it's alcoholic due to the smell it presents as he gets closer. "I am not so sure about this..." He is hesitant, he has never been one to drink soporific substances, or smoke them...or do anything with them in general. It would be a new experience for him for sure.  
He takes the glass and peers inside, the color, he will admit, quite dazzling. "You made this? It looks lovely." He smiles a little bit, something he doesn't do too often around Adonia. She seems to giggle at the compliment and blush, touching her face at the attention he was giving her, he found it kind of cute. He's never seen her get all giggly like that, then again...he has never really complimented her before due to how everything else she does, he finds to be absolutely revolting.  
He doesn't like her in a pitch way, or any way, never has but she insisted on a pitch quadrant and they have been like this for many sweeps, 2 at most. Any time before that, she was just her normal neighborly self: Stalking, taking pictures through windows, sneaking into his hive and stealing some of his clothes. He did not in any instance, appreciate her break of personal boundaries, and this was certainly it.

"Well, to us then Bon!" She giggles once more and he lets out a nervous laugh, tucking his hair out of his eyes as he takes a final gander at the drink. He takes a deep breath and then has a sip, which she would reply with a snort. "C'mon Bon! You can drink a little more than that! CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Oh dear lord.  
He does as she asks to get her to cease her screaming.

He does as she wishes and then sets the drink down, lightly glaring at her because that screaming was completely unnecessary.

 

 

20 minutes go but and he stands there with his eyes closed, a soft voice murmuring in his ears, making them twitch. He felt so tired...maybe he shouldn't have drank that whole thing. He can't just sleep right now, he has too many things to finish up, not to mention the fact that he is standing up. Standing while sleeping is weird...He slowly bends his knees as though to sit on the floor but someone stops him. "Whoa Bon..." His legs feel weak, just like everything else.  
He leans on Adonia for support and looks up, his cheeks flushing a very faint blue. "I'm sorry..." He whispers this quietly as she takes him to his respite and lays him down, which, he doesn't really have much energy to fix himself with. He just lays there limply, barely comprehending what was happening but soon there were hands on him, warm, warmer...hot.  
His pants are undone, his shirt, his boxers and then, he is flipped onto his stomach, arms limp at his side with his face pressed into the pillow from just his own weight, no outside forcing him down.  
There is silence from him but chatter from her.  
"Oh Bon...you look so cute all drowsy like this...you're such a lightweight you know...? You look so stressed...I can help yo know..." His naked ass was up in the air and she was teasing her sharp claws against his sheath, his whole body shuddering at the interaction.  
He wants to yell at her to get off, a semi sick feeling washing over him and the thoughts running through his mind didn't get to finish, instead, he passed out.

She showed no mercy, not even bothering to prepare him as she shoved her bulge into his nook.  
She clawed and hit his ass, trailing up to his back, his hair pulled a few times which emits from him, a pained noise but that's all she gets.  
"Slut...bitch...you look so good under me...I wish you and I could switch castes...I would do so much better where you are..."  
She smacks him again and it hurts so bad.  
Blood, it's dripping into the sheets.  
Tears fall from his eyes as he wants to scream out in pain but he can't.

 

 

He wakes up and there is a deep, throbbing pain in his nook and hips. He is laying there on his stomach, sickness washing over him so powerful that he turns onto his side and vomits beside his bed, remembering only scarcely what had happened he night before and then he passed out again.  
Hours after waking up the first time, he wakes up again, body shuddering almost violently.  
When did he fall asleep? He doesn't remember it. He remembers Adonia coming over and them having a drink, ow...his body hurts so much. Did alcohol really do all that?  
He attempted to sit up when a wretched scream echoes through the hive, the olive blood coming in as quick as could be, watching in shock as Bonbie starts sobbing in front of her from the pain.  
"Bon...are you okay? Do you remember what happened last night? There was a break in...You were passed out after the drink...but...they attacked you. You're okay...My sweet, useless Bonbie..." She sits on the bed and strokes his hair as he sobs just a little bit louder.  
The troubling part is, he doesn't remember what happened between now and the time he drank the first glass.

So...

He believed her.

He knows one thing for sure...he doesn't like being in his respite anymore...but...he can't put his finger on why.


End file.
